


Spooning

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [17]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Spooning

It never quite mattered to both Tokiya and Otoya who was the big spoon or the little spoon in their relationship. They were equal in every sense of the word; sure, Tokiya was slightly taller, and Otoya was slightly heavier, but it never really bothered either of them.

It only came to Tokiya's attention (and after some affirmation from Reiji) that he was usually the big spoon in the winter, when the nights got too cold and thick blankets weren't enough to keep him from shivering. Otoya's body was a natural furnace even with the t shirt and shorts he usually wear to bed, and it was through instinct that Tokiya ended up curled around his partner seeking warmth and feeling generally toasty and safe.

In summer, it was the other way around. Tokiya's body was always cool to the touch, so much so that the two of them abandoned the covers whenever it got too hot at night, with Otoya's entire body pressing up against his own. More often than not, Tokiya discards his usual pajama set in the summer and borrows Otoya's comfy boxers to sleep in, the material barely hanging on his hips, much to the redhead's amusement.


End file.
